


Just Four Little Words

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Five interludes about four words.Prompt: DO WHAT YOU WANT





	Just Four Little Words

Dean never ceases to be amazed by how much meaning Cas can pack into a single sentence. He can say more with four words than most people can say in five minutes...

~~~~~~~

The plan is far from perfect, but it's the best Dean has been able to come up with. Sam grimaces but nods his head, fresh out of any better ideas. They turn to Cas, needing his buy-in before they can roll.

“Do what you want,” he mutters hesitantly, eyes downcast. But there's an implied “but” there. Dean can feel it. Cas's instincts, newly-born as a human but millennia-old and honed on countless battlefields, are screaming at him.

Dean ducks his head until he catches Cas's eye. “Doesn't feel right?”

Cas shakes his head.

“Okay, scrap that plan, then. Let's start over.”

~~~~~~~

It's a lazy Sunday afternoon. There's nothing they need to be doing, nowhere they need to be. Dean's been plopped on his ass in his Barcalounger for the past three hours, “Doctor Sexy” piping directly into his brain via streaming video. The “Next Episode” button is highlighted on the screen. He casts a questioning glance to the man in the other recliner.

“Do what you want,” Cas says fondly, rolling his eyes.

Dean grins and hits OK. “One more episode and then I'll make dinner. Promise.” He settles back as the opening credits roll.

~~~~~~~

Another hunt, another plan. This should be a milk run, nothing the two of them can't handle, but Dean's not sure. Is he missing something? Is he being reckless? His head spins. Second and third and fourth guesses chase each other's tails around his brain like a kennel full of coked-up puppies.

He's about to call the whole thing off and suggest they fall back and reconsider when Cas takes hold of his arm.

“Do what you want,” he states, his voice firm. Dean can feel the faith Cas has in him, in the plan. His confidence surges and he nods, finally resolute.

“Let's do this.”

~~~~~~~

“Hey,” Dean calls down the hall. “I'm gonna head out to town for a couple hours, hit Donnie's place, shoot some pool. It's Monday Night Nachos.”

“Do what you want,” Cas snaps, his voice clipped and curt. _Oh, shit._ He knows that tone. Dean's in the doghouse. He pulls an about-face and walks meekly into the library. 

Cas is sitting at the map table, spine stiff. His mouth is a tight line.

“...Cas?”

He's gifted only silence, and a baleful stare.

“Y-you wanna... Come with?”

“Won't I get in the way? I assume you're going to a bar to find a companion for the night.” 

“Whuh– No, Cas. I don't do that shit any more. Not in _years._ Not since...” Dean feels his face flush, but he continues. Cas deserves to have his fears allayed. “Haven't you noticed how much time I've been spending around you since you moved in to the Bunker? You're the only companion I want, man.”

Cas's face goes slack with surprise. “You want _me_?”

“Yeah, Cas. All the time.” He moves closer to the table, runs a hand through Cas's messy hair. “Now, do you wanna come get nachos with me?”

Cas looks at him from under his lashes. “I'd rather... Stay in.”

~~~~~~~

It's dark in their room, but Dean's senses are still overwhelmed with the feel of Cas's skin, the scent of his hair, the sound of his panting breaths.

“Do what you want,” Cas whispers hotly into his ear, and Dean moans, drunk on the feeling of freedom and acceptance that his angel gives him.

Sex was never like this with anyone else. Cas gives him permission to explore his desires, to be who he really is. He rolls their bodies, relishing the feeling of Cas's weight pressing him into the bed.

“I love you, sweetheart,” he murmurs.

“I love you too, Dean. Always,” comes the soft reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184554538711/april-30-just-four-little-words-verabadler).


End file.
